The present invention provides a method, system, process, carrier, and apparatus for a word building game. In particular, the word building games method, system, process, carrier, and apparatus provides a plurality of characters comprising at least a first language and a second or different language. The characters of the first language and the characters of the second or different language are used non-simultaneously. A playing environment comprises a plurality of character areas. The character areas include one or more change language areas. During game play, if the characters selected from the first language engages the one or more change language areas, the characters from the second or different language are subsequently used to build a word.
Language functions to facilitate the expression or communication by means of symbols. The level of education of a person is predicated often on the command of language, especially in the person's native country. It often takes years of practice and reinforcement through education and use to attain language proficiency in a single language. To command more than one language, especially languages not indigenous to the person, it takes even more time and attention which is less frequently achieved by the average person.
Word games are often designed to hone language ability and to playfully explore its complexities while building language skills. Word games are usually employed as a source of cherished entertainment, and have been further discovered to serve a teaching purpose with regards to language. For example, players can find happiness playing word building games such as Scrabble®, while organically developing functional language skills like spelling. In fact, word building games are a pastime that many players have long attributed to keeping their minds focused and clear.
Many word games enjoy international appeal across a multitude of languages, but are primarily directed to a single native language of use during play. Word games have been designed in the past; however, previous word games were designed so that each spelled word is in the same language throughout the course of game play, such as English. For example, some versions of Scrabble® are played in multiple languages, but only one language at a time is used, with all players making words in the same language. This approach limits players in learning only a single language, most likely their native tongue.
Therefore, there is a desire to improve the existing word games so that more than one language may be used during the course of the word game in a dynamic way so that players can expand their vocabulary beyond their native tongue while having fun.